


Russian Blossoms and Red Cherry Lips

by orphan_account



Series: Family Garden [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Teen Crush, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Coming from a family of betas, Yuri could have never known that he was an omega until he came into his first blossom at the late age of 16. Incidentally, he also could have never known that Yuuri was an alpha. None of this should have ever happened. He knew then that nothing would ever be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fabulous readers,
> 
> I have had a great desire to write this story in recent times. I'm still not finished with my other ones. At this point I just keep adding more and more stories on top of each other. I expect to be wrapping up My OtaYuri story soon, though; so if ya'll like some OtaYuir go on ahead and check it out.

Somehow Yuri had managed to make himself feel like some petty girl with some puppy crush. Weakness was really what it came down to be; sheer weakness because he was too caught up between some stupid story. That had to be right. It had to have been because he was forced to compete with love sickness during the off season. It had his head all messed up.

Full of youth, hotheaded, talented, overly confident, it was no wonder that Yuri was such a bold and aggressive individual; his cool attitude made him all the more desirable. With all of that bite it seemed that he could have no weaknesses for anyone to extort. He would have liked for others to believe that. Yuri did a good job, too, for the most part at keeping others at a safe distance.

Maintaining that well manicured aura of aloofness about him was a cinch, truly it was who he was, but who he was not was someone who ever thought about love, or physical infatuations, especially not about crushes or whatever. His body understood it, his mind ignored it, now his heart was joining in on the thought of it, if only to show up and toy with him.

Performing Eros would have been better for him than agape. The aggressive movements in Eros would have complemented the way that he extorted his youthful body. He just couldn't comprehend love; how could he? He was too young.

He had to come to embrace the youthful part of him that nurtured the innocent blossoming of love. His grandfather brought that light to his eye, but it was a deeply rooted fury inside of him that often clouded his judgement.

Average skaters had good days as well as bad days, but Yuri was not average. He did not often have bad days. He had days, more or less, where he didn't work hard enough, but he didn't have days where he fell countless of times like Yuuri did.

His first fall that morning was nothing; but his second, then his third, one after the other they all took a toll on his frustration. It was completely uncharacteristic for him to be off of his game. He was just 16 and up to that point all he had was skating and his grandfather. Nothing else really mattered. Rivalry was inflating his ego, while infatuation was toying with his mind.

He hated Yuuri Katsuki, loved the idea of hating him, but he also couldn't stand the thought of skating without him focused in his scope of competition. He wanted Yuuri. And as the month rolled by the more distorted that desire for Yuuri become.

There must be some fucked up explanation for this. He wasn't jealous of Yuuri, no matter how much Victor would have liked to fancy it that way. Rather, it was that Yuri was confused by the other. Confusion, then, made him curious, and curiosity for a 16 year old was dangerous.

Youth for Yuri was his weapon, but truly it was a giant burden.

He was at the rink in Spain. The stadium was empty and silent. He was alone and resting along the walls, ruminating and pitying himself because of his confusion and bad practice His face was scrunched up in a screwed up expression. His nose was red from the chill of the rink. His hair was tied up in a loose pony. He was, in short, a sloppy mess. Just by a glance one could easily tell that he was beyond frustrated in a variety of intricate and intimate ways.

Yuri was disheveled, completely not beautiful. If Lillia could see him right then. She would be nagging him about something surely, probably his posture. He was slumped over the railing, his long arms were dangling on the other side and swaying as he rocked his body out of boredom. His body was sore and hot by that point in the day. He felt feverish, disoriented; it was all way too weird for his liking.

He was done with practice, even if it hadn't been a very good. Pushing himself when he clearly did not have his head in it was not a good idea.

"Let off some steam elsewhere, Yuri," Yakov had said to him before he dismissed him for the day. "You have until tomorrow morning for practice again before the match. I suggest you do something to clear your head."

Champion advice.

Despite having been done with physically exerting himself, Yuri's slim chest was still rising and falling quickly as he leaned there. There was a faint sting of heat on his cheeks, causing him to lean down and press his face to the cooler railing. He was just standing there, skates still on, resting with his frustration for God only knew how long.

"Are you okay, Yurio?"

Yuri snapped to attention so quickly that he made his head spin and nearly caught himself off balance. His whole body straightened up and went ridgid after the initial shock. The intruding voice had been so close to him. He didn't even hear anyone walk up. So he hadn't been expecting for anyone to go whispering in his fucking ear like that.

Of course it would be Yuuri that was standing mere inches from him on the other side of the rink's wall. He had his fingers up to either side of his face, two earbuds gripped between forefinger and thumb. He let the earbuds fall from his grasp and lay across his shoulders as he gave Yuri a genuinely concerned look.

"What is wrong with you!?" Screeched the smaller blond as he skated backwards a few inches. "Don't sneak up on someone when they're sulking like that!"

Yuuri was always really good at dismissing things with little concern. He had such a look of friendliness about him usually that he was almost hard to take him seriousl. Maybe it was his glasses that made him look like a spinless sissy. Yuri snorted as the other gave a gentle apology.

"Sorry, you just looked like you were having a hard time. I was worried for a second that you might have hurt yourself while practicing."

"What a stupid thing to think. I don't often get hurt," he nearly snarled back, truly offended that the other had even thought that.

"Accidents happen; you never know," Yuuri said with a shrug. "That's why you shouldn't practice by yourself; just in case you know?"

"Are you trying to be an idiot? Why are you here then?" Yuri replied back with a foul look on his face.

"I'm not here to practice my routine," came the other's nonchalant reply. "It's getting to be late evening now and I couldn't sleep. I came out here just to skate and take my mind off of things. Do you do things like that, Yurio?"

Yuri's scowl deepened as he slouched his body forward. "Stop calling me that."

Again with the dismissals. "Heh, sorry," Yuuri said as he flashed a quick grin. "It stuck to me, I think it's a cute name for you."

"Honestly," Yuri said as he cocked his head to one side and gave the other a look mixed somewhere between disappointment and disbelief. His eyebrows narrowed as he tried his best to muster up a deeper scowl, though he was sure that he had already been giving Yuuri the meanest look possible.

Try as he might, though, but it felt like there was nothing really that he could do to rattle Yuuri Katsuki. He just didn't get intimidated by him. It was his age and he knew it. Oh how he wanted to see him truly unnerved by his own doing just once. Lazily, Yuri rolled his head on his shoulders in a feeble attempt to shake the tenseness out of his neck; he felt a comforting pop of his vertebrae before he skated forward and yanked on Yuuri's jacket and forced the other to come forward. With a show of force, Yuri pulled the other mere inches away from his face.

"You should take me more seriously," he threatened with stone cold turquoise colored eyes.

This had not been the first time that he had gotten this close and personal with the other figure skater, but he distinctly recalled that the last time he came this close that he confident. Right then he had a surge of nerves that made him feel everything but confident. His face grew hot and his lip began to tremble, causing him to let Yuuri go suddenly and shove him away.

Man, the other had a way getting under his skin without having to do anything. Yuuri was talented, beautiful, and unnervingly perceptive. How annoying for a person to have those traits when he in turn had no confidence in himself. Yuuri merely sniffed at him as the corner of his mouth twisted upwards ever so slightly. "Why do you look so nervous right now, Yuri?" he asked slowly.

He rather liked how his name sounded when he spoke it out loud. With a tremble in his legs, Yuri stood there frozen with a slack jawed expression. Something churned inside of him and left him feeling complete in his broken awkwardness. It was like he came to the sudden eerie and disgusting realization that he was uncomfortably empty in that moment both physically and mentally..

He could only understand two things: that he was horny. And that he hated this new feeling of emptiness.

He wanted to move, but he just couldn't seem to do it. His knees shook violently before he felt something warm and wet begin to seep through his pants just as his legs gave out from under him. He landed on the ice below with a solid thud, his legs buckled together to hide his vulnerability.

That beautiful, bold, talented, young skater just started on ahead of him with a look of utter shock and embarrassment, eyes wide and lips quivering. Did he just pass out in some weird way? And did he just pee himself in the process? It seemed as though his facial features were broken for he could not convey the appropriate expression for the feeling he was having.

Yuuri was standing next to him near instantly, scooping him up and helping him to a standing position. He held tight, much to Yuri's appreciation, though it seemed that his rescuer was having difficulties of his own in staying stable on the ice.

"D-don't touch me," Yuri was muttering feebly.

"You turned white all of a sudden and collapsed," Yuuri was saying as the smaller of the two pushed him away.

"I'm fine. I just felt sick all of a sudden."

Yuuri was not listening. Instead, he was looking down at the ice where he had been sitting helplessly. Meanwhile, Yuri had been checking himself to insure that he was okay. He was sure he did not pee himself so what was with the warmth between his legs?

His vision went blurry as Yuuri's voice echoed around him. "You smell really good right now," he could hear him say as though he were far away. And he said it too with such utter frustration. Yuri blinked stupidly; that was a dumb complement. He was about to reply when he came to the slow realization that Yuuri had been look at him with an expression that made him both uneasy and stimulated all at once.

"Yurio, are you an omega?"

Uneasily, he wobbled to and fro on his skates as Yuuri reached for him again and held on tightly. "I-I don't know," the younger replied. "I don't think my mom ever got me tested for that. We come from a big family of betas." He frowned; his voice that sounded far off and detached from his physical being. "Wait- if you can smell me, like you can smell my hormones or whatever, that must mean... That I am… and that you are-"

"Pheromones," Yuuri corrected," and yes I can smell you because I'm an alpha."

"Well fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabulous readers,
> 
> Pullin' out all of the stops in this chapter. Enjooooy!

Oh God; he felt sick. Or at least he felt like he was going to be sick. Yuri's head swirled like he had spent his whole life living on some shitty amusement park ride and he had only just now got off. Blindly he reached out and gripped his fingers into Yuuri's jacket and tugged on the fabric tightly like it was his lifeline as he wobbled and leaned forward, feeling an existential crisis about to hit him. He choked out a sound that was caught somewhere between a cry and a moan as he looked around him at the mutilated surface of the ice after a long day of being abused.

"What is this going to mean for my skating career?" he shivered as Yuuri maintained a steady grip on him. "Shit; I can't let anyone know about this!" It was hard for him to resist the urge to completely lose himself and start yelling.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, Yuri. You'll be okay. There are plenty of omega athletes who have successful careers," he offered as he patted his arm gently.

"Oh, Jesus. Don't say it like that; you make it sound like I have cancer or something; like I suddenly just became disabled. It's obvious now, because this is happening, that I am an omega? Like there's no denying it?" he questioned as he swallowed a thick lump in his throat. He yanked on Yuuri a little more, shaking him a bit, looking at him with the compelling desire to pin this all on him. It was because of him that he had become so sexually frustrated after all. If it hadn't been for him maybe this wouldn't have happened like this. Was it because of him that this whole thing began? Because he was accidentally crushing on Yuuri fucking Katsuki?

He glared as Yuuri chuckled lightly. "It is obvious that you've come into your blossom. Yeah, I can smell it. I had no idea before this, though."

"My what?"

"Blossom. You know, your heat. Calling it that is a little crude. Don't you think? Come on. We should really get you off of the ice and somewhere private until this passes."

Yuri twitched as he gripped onto Yuuri's jacket ever the more tighter as though his action would not just stop their movement, but stop the entirety of the world until he could figure his life out. "Until this passes?!" he nearly screeched as Yuuri began to push him so that he glided towards the exit off of the ice. "How long do these sort of things last?"

From behind he could hear Yuuri reply, "well, I wouldn't know what it's like for omegas, obviously, since I'm not one. But I know that mine can go for about 3 or so days."

"3 or SO? WHAT!? I can't. This can't be happening," little Yuri protested as he stepped out of the rink uneasily and snatched for his skate guards. "No, no, no, no; this is not happening to me right now." He twisted his head violently around so that he might glare daggers at his competitor.

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be unable to control yourself around an omega in his blossom or whatever the fuck you like calling it."

"I don't know. I mean; you smell sweet and I like it, but I don't feel like I'm unable to control myself," he said with a shrug. "Not right now anyway."

That was perhaps most unnerving thing about Yuuri. His calm demeanor most of the time made Yuri's skin itch. "There are suppressants, right?" he whimpered as he flopped down onto the nearest bench and reached to untie his skates. "Do you have some to lend to me?"

"There are, but the kind that I take in case of emergencies I don't think would work for you. You have to go to the doctor and get a proper prescription. I think there are different kinds between the two breeds."

"Fuck," Yuri hissed as he panted and leaned backwards. His fingers weren't working right. He turned his face upwards and let out an exhausted sigh, taking that moment then to really just sit and register how quickly his life was beginning to fall to shit. His forehead was so thick with a cold sweat that his blonde bangs were beginning to cling to the curves of his face.

Being an ice skater, one would think that he would have been used to the sensation of being fevered while it was so cold around him, but he never did. He always hated it, more so in that moment than ever before. Everything felt labored, like he ran miles upon miles after a grueling day of weight training.

He choked out a little gasp, feeling a presence now come to slip between his legs. He stiffened just a little as his eyes came to focus on Yuuri who was now uniting his laces for him and removing his skates ever so gently and seemingly innocently. Yuri couldn't decide whether or not that was being helpful or making it worse. He gave a full body twitch as he gritted his teeth and stared.

"What am I going to do? The competition is tomorrow and I can't just go and make a doctor's appointment in a different country this late into the evening. Should I go to urgent care or something like that?" He groaned, curling his body towards Yuuri and folding his arms across his shoulders. In response he could feel the other reply with a gentle return of his affection. Yuuri's arms came to hold him. "You can help me, right?" he muttered against his shoulder reluctantly after a moment.

"Of course. I can take you-"

"No, I mean- oh fuck you smell really good-" Yuri interrupted himself. He fluttered his eyes, taking a quick pause to look up at the ceiling as if there was someone up there right at the moment that would help him. "I mean you can help me. Because it's all about sex isn't it? Like heats can be satisfied after sex?"

"I mean; I suppose so," Yuuri muttered as he began to turn his nose towards the other's scent. "But you'd be asking for me to have sex with you. Right here and now. Don't you hate me?" Suddenly Yuri could feel the other's hands crawling across his thighs and grip his muscles tightly, messaging him momently before pausing as if he were unsure if his gesture was welcomed.

"I don't care. Just help me," he said as he pulled on him. "This is your fault. Take responsibility," he hissed as he tilted his head downwards so that he could crash his lips against Yuuri's temple. "You can help me, right. I just need," his voice trailed off.

"Just need what?" Yuuri questioned as his hands gripped tighter onto his thighs. When did his fingers get so much closer to his groin? Was it just him or did it seem like his clothes all of a sudden were too heavy and tight on his body?

"I don't fucking understand it. I don't know," he said as he bore his teeth and nipped at the top of Yuri's ear from beneath his hair. "There's an emptiness inside of me. Right down here," he said as he pulled Yuri's hand down low on his abdomen. "I need it full or I'm going to go crazy. I have to," he broke away from his ear and took a deep breath. "Be clear headed for the match; you can help me. You can fill me up," he whispered.

Slowly he leaned forward and began to remove his jacket. "You can do that I know you can. I'll bet it'll feel really good too," he continued as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine it. Never before had he felt like that, thought like that. Oh fuck what was he saying? It sounded right in the moment. Felt right too. He shivered as he willingly exposed himself to the chill of the rink.

"Are you sure? You're going to make it really hard for me to stop if I get started," Yuuri replied slowly. Yuri could feel the other push on him in return and press his hands against the top of his erection.

"Oh fuck yes; I'm sure! Do whatever you want to me. It sounds like you're into it. I'm into it too," he heaved. "So it's okay. Do you want it? Want me I mean?" he whispered as his shaking fingers began to crawl down to pull on the band of his exercise pants.

"I do, yes," Yuuri gave a little moan of his own as he drove his own fingers into Yuri's pants so that he could grope at his seeping warmth.

Yuri had to haphazardly scoot his body to the edge of his seat and rotate his hips so that he could give the other full access to his aching heat. "Oh hmmm, touch me more."

"Here?" Yuuri asked as he drove his hand into his pants a little deeper. "I don't think we should be doing this out here. We're going to get caught."

"You're-" Yuri bit his tongue so that would not let loose more curse words, "insufferable." With anger, he tore himself off of his seat and came to an uneasy stance. "Locker rooms are this way," he said as he snatched at Yuuri's hand and began to tug on him forcefully, loosening his clothes a little more as he walked angrily.

"Wait, your skates."

Man, he must have lost his fucking mind. He was really just about to leave his expensive skates out in the open just so he could get fucked and because he was in such a hurry to do so. "Grab them," he ordered and Yuuri complied. "My duffle is in the locker room."

He had his shirt off by the time the two of their bodies broke through the door into the men's lockers. His pants were riding low on his hips while he bent and removed his socks, wanting nothing more than to be utterly naked as fast as possible.

He glanced up just as Yuuri closed in on him and tore his fingers through his hair, gripping on his loose pony and pushing the heat of his lips against Yuri's sensitive glans just below the curve of his sharp jaw bone. The heat there made Yuri's vision go blurry with stars. With greed, he hastily moved to unzip Yuuri's pants and pull the length of him out after he has wiggled out of his leggings.

He had never touched anyone before. He was shocked and nervous all of a sudden after feeling Yuuri's length and girth between his fingers. His head was swimming with a multitude of ideas that he wanted to do with the new experience of holding someone else's dick for the first time. "H-have you ever done this before?" he asked as Yuuri lightly nipped at his jaw line.

"No; you're my first," he replied with such a dark and foreboding tone in his voice; oh, how it made Yuri's skin crawl in all of the right ways! He jerked his head away and looked around them. Against the wall? No, too complicated. On the floor? No, he had some standards. "Here," he said as he kissed Yuuri on the mouth and began to push on him so he walked backwards towards a nearby bench between the aisles of lockers.

"Lay down," he said when they parted their kiss .

Oh, God he needed something inside of him. Quickly, he evaluated the best way to go about it and slid on top of the other so that he might straddle him on the bench. He was dripping wet by that point, deliciously so and loose as well. He didn't know his body could even do that. Yuuri's hands were between his legs groping his weeping sex, that small feminine part of him that made him an omega. "Oh my, God," he cried as he felt two fingers delve inside of him. "That's not enough," he growled impatiently as he rocked his hips forwards towards the pressure.

Yuuri groaned as he forcefully grabbed the other by the shoulders and pushed him off and rolled him backwards so it was he who was on his back with Yuuri now between his legs. Yuri had no idea that the other was so strong. Oh how he really like being man handled. He raised his hips while Yuuri pinned him down with a single hand as he used his other to grip onto his cock and bring it close to his body. "Stay still," he ordered and Yuri gladly obeyed.

Yuuri's gaze was dangerous. That deep amber color was so vibrant in contrast to his dark ebony hair. Why did he always hide those eyes behind such dorky glasses? Yuri watched with awe while the other removed his glasses and cast them aside. Fuck, he was really good looking.

Yuri's little body was so tense; he just couldn't help it, what with Yuuri looming over him like that and staring at him with such carnal desire. Still, he compiled with his command and stayed perfectly still as the heat of Yuuri's cock penetrated him with such force that the younger of the two simply could not help but scream out with sheer pleasure, caring not if his voice was too loud for such a public place.

Yuuri was untamed; a youthful stallion being bred for the first time. He was hardly gentle and oh how Yuri fucking loved it! He went completely limp in the other man's hands and lay there complacently like a good little whore. That's what he was now, right? A whore in heat. He smiled at the thought as he drank in the sight of Yuuri's pleasured face. It felt good for him too, then; good, he was glad.

"Oh fuck, Yuuri," he taunted, wanting to egg him on until he too was totally undone. "Oh, it feel so good. Fuck me harder," he panted.

"I need to bite you," Yuuri gasped as he bent over the small body in his hands. "Tell me where."

"My costume hides this part of my neck. Right here," Yuri replied as he tapped on his skin with his pointer finger. "Don't hold back. Make me bleed if you're going to do it," he dared, half thinking Yuuri wouldn't have the balls to bite him very hard. How pleasantly wrong he was! He screamed again while Yuui forcefully held him still and bit into him, clamping his mouth tight around him while he drove in and out of his body mercilessly. "Hnn, right there!" Yuri wailed with delight as his muscles began to grow taught after the other began to hit a pleasurable spot of his over and over again.

He lifted his head and gave his partner a pleading look after Yuuri tore his teeth from his neck, leaving a trail of saliva and blood as he did so. "You won't just pull out will you? You'll cum deep inside of me?" he squeaked, so terrified for a moment that the other would deny that right of his. He clearly had lost his mind.

"As many times as you want me to," Yuri offered with a sneer as he began to thrust with sharp, short movements that made all of Yuri's body bob up and down against the bench, ushering short moans from past his lips each time Yuuri's cock thrust against his cervix.

That's what he had, right? A cervix? And that's what felt so good? He had a womb, and Yuuri was against it, pleasuring it, about to fill it up! Yuri's toes curled as he watched Yuuri come undone in his orgasm. "Right there," he pleaded. "Oh right, God, stay there," he said his body clenched tightly around his partner as he coaxed the cum from his orgasm and held onto the sensation of it. Shit; he could feel it, or his fucked up thought process made him think that he could. Warm seed coating the inside of him, completing him.

"Ruin me!" he cried as his nails dug into Yuuri's back and clawed him. "Fuck me more, please," he begged through gritted teeth.

He could feel the other re situate him, scoop him up and tote him into whatever position worked best. He was so tiny and thin, like a doll in Yuuri's hands. He hummed low in his partner's ear as he felt Yuuri begin to quicken his pace once more after hoisting him into his lap.

He looked down at their bodies, watching his own smaller erection bob up and down with the movements. If he was an omega what was the point of him having one? Added pleasure? It felt really good to be penetrated and to be stroked at the same time he noted while he began to jack himself off against Yuuri's chest with one arm slung around his shoulders for support.

"More."

"More!"

"MORE!"

He wailed over and over again until the two were too tired to keep going. It felt like it had been hours. Yuri was raw, hurting, pleased. He huffed as at last Yuuri pulled out of him. Yuri could feel it; that point of total satisfaction. He collapsed backwards onto the bench and held open his legs, giving his partner a good look at the ruin of his body. Cum was oozing from him by that point, and his tiny belly was distended on a little by having been bred and filled sufficiently. He purred as his eyes fluttered. Yuuri was observing him, taking in the look of him and relishing it; he could tell.

"Thank you," he panted as he rested his hand on his lower abdomen and felt the gentle curve, knowing for the first time what it meant to be fulfilled as an omega. It wasn't so bad. He could get used to it… only if it was with Yuuri from there on out that was to say.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you walking funny?" Yuuri asked as he and the other skater walked together after getting dressed. Neither of them were in any kind of hurry to clean themselves after the initial exhaustion of losing their virginity to each other so it took them a little while to muster up the strength and sheer willpower to get going.

It felt really good. Although Yuri was still fevered and a bit dazed, he seemed content for the moment, a little more clear headed than he had been before at least. He could only hope that the feeling of satisfaction would last up until the match tomorrow. Even after having sex, he still had no idea much longer his heat could potentially go on for.

He muttered and chewed on his bottom lip, glancing away from Yuuri Katsuki, too embarrassed to say anything for the moment. So fevered was he that he felt flushed in the face, and now a natural desire to sleep was settling in. His hand fell down to his abdomen so he could rub it lovingly. Another smile slipped across his face. "I'm walking funny because I like holding onto this sensation of feeling full. I don't want any of it to come out right now."

How sappy. He shut his mouth and looked away. "Just shut up; hold my hand or something," he ordered as he held out his for Yuuri. "Jesus, your pillow talk is shitty."

From beside him he could hear the other give a breathy laugh. "Well, we aren't really laying down near any pillows." All the same, though, Yuuri grabbed for his hand and laced their fingers and pulled him a little closer.

The motion was much appreciated by the blushed as he blinked his eyes a few times and looked away. "Shut up; you know what I mean."

"Yes, yes. I know what you mean, but I was under the impression that you were just wanting me for sex. Do you want more from me?"

Quickly Yuri trotted on ahead of the other out in the chill of Barcelona, holding onto his duffle bag strap as he went along, wanting to hide his flustered expression. "I don't know," he muttered.

"This probably isn't a good idea. We shouldn't let anyone else know at least," Yuuri added though he did not make a move to let loose of his hold on the teen. "You're so much younger than me."

"What about you and Victor? I didn't make you cheat on him did I?" Yuri asked as he raised his shoulders a little so he could bury his nose beneath his jacket. "I don't want to come between you guys." Well he did, but he didn't want to admit that out loud. He couldn't help but look a little sad; thankfully he was facing away from Yuuri.

"I wanted to make tomorrow special with Victor," Yuuri said. "I feel love for him, a different kind of love I haven't really felt with anyone else."

Further and further down did he sink into his jacket as he listened, feeling like he had caused Yuuri to betray Victor.

"But I felt something with you tonight. I liked it. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I didn't know you were an omega. This sort of changes things for me. I mean, I've just been under the impression that you've hated me this whole time. I was a little surprised that you wanted me to, you know, breed with you."

"Don't say it like that. It sounds," he fluttered his eyes, unable to pretend that he didn't like the way it sounded. He rubbed his belly some more from inside of his jacket pocket. "Never mind," he dismissed quickly. He could practically hear the others smirk from behind. In reply his ears burned hot at the tips. "I don't hate you so quit thinking that," he muttered.

"So you..?"

"I don't know," Yuri repeated flatly. "I like you I guess. I want to do more things like that with you. And kiss you and stuff. Is that okay?"

"I think so. We should probably be careful. You know if you want me to date you, you can just out and out say it. We did just have sex. I don't see a problem with this continuing."

"Really?!" Yuri said as he stopped pulling on the other and came again to his side so he could give him a sheepish grin. "I've never had a girlfriend or anything before. So this is a little new to me."

"Neither have I," Yuuri mused.

"What about Victor? So I'm confused. What were you planning with him?"

"I hadn't thought about it. I was just going to see how the day went and kind of go from there."

"Geeze, you are kind of shitty at this. That's unromantic as fuck. So you guys weren't ever dating or anything?" he asked as he peaked at the other from out of the corner of his eye.

Yuuri shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I think there are, um, intentions that Victor has. There have been come ons. I'm not so dense that I haven't noticed."

"Well he did kiss you in front of thousands of viewers on live television. I think his intentions are pretty clear," he snorted.

"Jealous?"

"No!" Yuri sniffed. "Just don't kiss him anymore, okay?"

"Okay. So what about everyone else knowing anything?"

"I don't need anyone to know I'm an omega right now. I don't know when I'll be okay with other people knowing this about me, if ever."

"It's who you are, Yuri."

Yuri had no intention of replying to that comment just at the moment so he merely chose to ignore it. "Thanks by the way. I've noticed that you've been making a point to say my name right. I like it," he mumbled as they neared their hotel. He looked up at the rows of windows, some with lights on, others completely dark. How many people were up there fucking right now at that very moment he wondered?

His stomach churned as he thought back to his brief passion with Yuuri back at the ice rink. "Okay, so you should probably kiss me now before anyone sees," he said as he turned to Yuuri and began to lean up on his toes.

Yuuri's laugh in that moment was like the kiss snow on a gentle winter morning. He felt his laugh across his lips as the other's hands came to cup either side of his face so that he could kiss him sweetly. He broke from their kiss after a precious moment, afraid that it would get too passionate too quickly and held the other away at arm's length.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yuuri asked dumbly. He adjusted his glasses on his nose while he observed the little omega.

"N-no; I was just thinking about someone seeing us. I-I really want you to come to my room with me. I don't want you to go back to your room where Victor is," he admitted stupidly.

"Ah-ha. I don't want Victor to know something is up," Yuuri replied as he shoved his hands into his pocket and looked up at the building in front of them. He exhaled a long breath, fogging the air with milky white whisps of smoke. Yuri rather liked the look of him, with his red nose and cheeks. He really was a very attractive man.

Instead of saying anything, Yuri rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. He understood, but he didn't have to be happy about it. He hadn't been expecting for the other to talk again so soon.

"Tell you what; why don't you lend me the card to your room. I'll head back to my room for a little while until Victor falls asleep. Then I'll come to you and stay the rest of the night."

"What if he wakes up in the middle of the night?"

Yuuri shrugged. "He probably wont. He's actually a really heavy sleeper. He snores too."

"What really!?" Yuri cackled as he began to hop backwards and excitedly rushed through the doors of the hotel. "That's hilarious. He's so handsome and yet he snores? I'll bet he looks gross when he's asleep," he snickered some more as he walked towards the elevator and pushed the button to his floor.

Yuuri laughed as well as the two entered into the elevator. "You shouldn't make fun of him. He's a nice person"

"I make fun of everyone," Yuri said flatly. "Nice has nothing to do with it," he said as he slammed his back against the wall of the elevator and slouched.

"Why do you make fun of everyone if it means that you don't hate them, then?"

Yuri shrugged. "Dunno."

"So you don't me," Yuuri began as he started to count on his fingertips. "And you don't hate Victor." At first Yuri's knee jerk reaction was to blurt out that he was jealous of him, but kept quiet. He was jealous of a lot of people; that didn't need to be breaking news. "What about Phichit?"

"He's alright I guess."

"Michele?"

"He's kind of creepy. He and his sister have something weird going on between the two of them," he said with a shiver. "Or at least he has something weird for his sister and she is oblivious to it."

"Christophe?"

In reply Yuri stuck out his tongue and made a gross gesture. "It's creepy watching him skate on the ice. I get that sex feels good and everything, but sex on the ice isn't really what some of us want to see. You can tell that he totally gets off on it when he's out there. I don't know what it is. Like if he's just like that, or if he has some sort of fetish for having an audience."

At that Yuuri gave a cackle of his own. "Okay, how about J.J?"

"Okay, him I hate. I don't even care. He's such a douchebag. And egotistical too. Who honestly fucking writes a song about himself and skates to it? And what's worse is that it seems like no one else is as pissed off and offended about it as I am," Yuri said as he gestured furiously with his hands. "Like? You're a fucking figure skater, calm down and get over yourself. You're not some Grecian god. You're fucking Canadian. Ugh," Yuri groaned as he tossed his head back to exaggerate the sound of his displeasure.

"I get it; calm down yourself," Yuuri said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"He just gets on my nerves. I especially don't need him to find out that I'm an omega. He already gives me shit for being small and, well, feminine." Now he had even more of a reason for the other to keep on at the shit giving.

"If it's any consolation I like that about you. Even before you came into your blossom. I liked how small and beautiful you were. I like it when you look vulnerable," he said as he grabbed on to his hand again just as the elevator chimed and the doors opened. "Come on; show me where your room is."

Yuri blinked a few times, giving him a shocked expression. Had he heard that right? "Uh, it's this way," he said as he stepped out of the elevator and led him through hallways. "You, um, promise you'll come back here as soon as you can?" he asked. He held up his card key after opening his door and propped it open with his foot. "You can't just jack my card and not come back. I'll be really pissed if you do that," he warned with a pointed finger.

"I won't give you a reason to be even more angry than you usually are," Yuuri snickered.

"Kiss on it to promise, then."


	4. Chapter 4

Like a caged animal, Yuri was pacing back and forth in the common area of his hotel room suite. He had a pretty big space to himself for being just some snot-nosed teen, but he absolutely refused to room with Georgi in light of his stupid break up. He had already had enough of his crying just during practice and common time with him. So he was sure to make the extra expense to have a room of his own. He didn't care. He had the money for it so why not? And now he was glad that he did.

In a matter of time he would be alone there in his room with Yuuri. He snickered to himself as his lips unfolded from a scowl and twisted upwards into a small smile. Really he was glad for the actions he took. It would have been awkward having to explain to someone why it was that he was acting to weird that night.

He threw off his shoes and flopped down onto his couch after he pulled his phone out, tapping harshly on the screen while he began to scroll through instagram pictures to spare him from boredom. He was chewing on his thumb while he sat there, trying as hard as he could to keep himself preoccupied, though he was mostly concerned with biding his time by evaluating how quickly his life was spiraling out of pleasurable control.

He didn't want to, but he knew eventually he would have to do research on proper ways to take care of himself as an omega. With nervous tension, Yuri began to bounce his leg up and down while he brought his thumb up to the Google search bar at the top part of his phone, hesitating for a second before he pushed it and typed in:

"What does it mean to be an omega?"

Naturally there were a lot of articles to sift through that filled his screen. He thumbed down then back up again before choosing a title that interested him. He had a loose understanding of what omegas were and why they existed, just bits a pieces that were taught in sexual education in primary school.

At one point in human history, humanity's birth rate lowered so dangerously that humans evolved to handle the situation. Like everything in science there was a clear line between religion and scientific grounding on this, just like the origin of mankind itself.

Basically some believed that omegas and alphas were sent as God's safeguard so that humanity could succeed to make Him proud and continue telling his His stories and spreading His word. While scientists that disregarded the church's stubbornness and instead insisted upon life without God and looked to evolution instead.

"Omegas are a different sub race of human males that can procreate just as women. Women in the early 8th and 9th centuries were losing the physical capacity, be it due to malnutrition of environmental conditions, to bare children, omega males began to make procreation near impossible to ignore in the following generations, making up, then, for the slack in the population gaps.

Yuri made an audible sound of having understood what he was reading. He tapped away and clicked on another article. "Are Omegas a Dying Race?"

"The commonality of omegas existing in modern times are steadily decreasing as birth rates are stabilized with increasing successes in passing generations since the turn of the 20th century. Some genetics suggest that Omega are now capable of remaining dormant in hosts until catastrophic moments in human history. Population decline, for instance during famine, war, ect. might cause the omega gene to activate within a host. Thus providing a possible explanation for late bloomers and a sudden increase in active omega males during difficult periods off and on in modern human history.

"Other reasons might suggest that omega and their counterpart alpha mates might be due to the complexity in the two breeds and how they reproduce together, suggesting that there something biochemical about their bond to one another. Rather than the bite on an Omega's neck being a symbol and demonstration of dominance, it's is speculated to be a genetic melding to two beings, providing evidence towards the existence of 'soulmates'.

"An omega might be born without ever having come into his heat until he has been introduced to a soulmate. He might grow well into adulthood without his heat ever blossoming…"

Yuri scoffed and clicked away.

Sexual health for omegas...

Population percentiles...

Fertility...

These were all articles that he skimmed through over the time he sat there.

He frowned as he rubbed his belly. "The soul purpose of an omega is to get fucked and get knocked up. It's not hard to understand" he read along in the comments on an article. "They're dangerous. They'll do anything just to get pregnant."

His face flushed hot with embarrassment. That was why he was feeling the way he was feeling; because subconsciously he wanted to get pregnant? He shivered as he thought about that, clenching his legs tight and curling his toes during his through process. It didn't make any sense. He never thought about having kids before. He was just 16; why would he? He was just worried about sports and his grades in school, normal stuff.

Now he was worried about keeping Yuuri's seed inside of his womb for as long as possible. He shivered as he made a shocked expression to himself. He was sitting there hoping to get pregnant! And he had even begged for it too!

"Oh my God," he wailed as he tossed his phone onto the couch beside him and threw his head back so he could slouch on the couch and cover his face. He really was a whore, but whores were all about sex, this wasn't about sex. This was just some subconscious thing about breeding successfully. Instincts. He just had to be smarter than his instincts.

Yuri had to sit there and think long and hard about what his own emotions were doing to him. He didn't know it at first, but after having read that things that should have already been obvious began to make a lot more sense. This wasn't him as his normal self. He didn't truly wanted this, right? He didn't need to get pregnant at the age of 16, but why then would his body do this to him? Was it just like a woman getting her period? No, that was just sexual maturity. This was… it almost seemed like it was supposed to be his destiny.

That's what the assholes in the comment sections were making it sound like. And from the looks of it too it seemed like there was a general distaste and distrust of omegas in general. What a shame. Weren't they the reason humanity was once able to thrive?

"This is fucking stupid," he said as he grabbed for a pillow and slammed it between his legs. He could feel himself getting horny again after sitting there thinking about getting pregnant. He grew fevered once more, face flushing and cheeks burning hot as he sat there with himself and thought about what it might feel like. He really liked being played with, liked being in Yuuri's hands. He really liked being bitten to. On and on. He rolled his head on his shoulders, easing the muscles in his neck of their tension.

He was alone, right? So there was no harm in just picturing it. It was just his imagination after all; no different than when he masturbated for any other reason whenever he felt like it at other times. He closed his eyes and pushed his hands into his pants and conjured an image to mind, letting it pan out as he spread his legs and scooted his ass to the edge of the couch seat.

His fingers fell to his newly opened sex, a small part of his anus that closed itself off and allowed for an opening into his vaginal canal. It went up and away from his intestines, leading to where his small womb was, waiting patiently to be given purpose.

Yuuri's cum was still leaking from him. It had made his briefs sticky and damp in all the time he had been sitting there. Little by little it was either draining from him or being absorbed by his body. Was he getting impregnated right then? That thought was terrifying. They used no contraceptives; he had no birth control. What was he going to do if he did get pregnant?

He shivered as he touched this new and beautiful part of him, a secret of his body that he had the delight of discovering now. He could feel his canal twitch as he stimulated himself, feel his cervix pulse. He pushed his finger up and inwards, touching it and stroking it much to his delight. He gasped out as he threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling as he stroked. It felt so good!

What would it be like? He was full of Yuuri's seed; what would it feel like to have life inside of him, right there low in his belly? Swollen come the next few months with a beautiful baby bump? Oh it would feel so good. He'd be proud; and he'd do anything to make Yuuri proud too. He wanted to curl to him, belly swollen with a baby with his alpha there to protect him. He gritted his teeth.

He wasn't doing a lot for himself, just making himself more sexually frustrated. Although he was bringing himself pleasure, it seemed like he wouldn't be able to make himself cum like that. He groaned, feeling burdened by it as as there came a knocking at the door just before the lock's light turned green and the door opened.

Instantly Yuri tore his hands out of his pants and hopped off of the couch. "Hi, uh, come in," he said as he smeared his wet fingers on his leggings. He really needed to get changed; he should have done that before Yuuri showed up. How long was he sitting there for? He totally lost track of time.

Yuuri excused himself politely as he walked in and shut the door behind him. "How is your heat?" he asked as he took his shoes off and flared his nostrils upon entering. Could he smell it? The fact that Yuri was horny again?

"Better I guess," Yuri muttered. "It's still pretty weird. My head is all jacked up. Like my thought process just isn't cooperating with how I normally think," he said as he furrowed his brow. "It's really annoying actually," he added with a mumble.

"It's because your natural instincts are trying to kick in. I understand. It's hard. Like when I go into heat all I want to do is find as many partners as I can, in the back of my head anyway. I usually just get away with staying in my room for a little while," he said. "I hear it's harder for omegas though. You know, that whole needing to be filled sensation."

"Y-yeah. Thanks, again. I feel like I used you. I don't want that to be what this is about," Yuri said as he gestured between the two of them.

"No, I know. I won't regret having sex with you, or hold you responsible; that's not how I am. It felt really natural to be with you. If I didn't want it I would have let you known. Still feel full?"

"I think," Yuri said as he patted his thighs and sat back down. "Still kinda horny."

"I'm assuming that's why you want me to stay with you?"

"I just want to be with you," Yuri admitted while he watched as the other walked further into the hotel room and took a seat on the couch next to him. "I'll get medical help when I get back to Russia," he continued slowly. "Right now in my head it's about getting pregnant. It feels so good to think about it right now, but it can't stay like this."

"No," Yuuri agreed. "I feel just as annoyed that I'm as conflicted as you are right now; if that makes you feel any better."

"Why do you suppose this is happening between us?" Yuri asked as he turned to him. "Do you think it's because we're supposed to be mates or something? Like when people talk about soulmates and shit like that."

"Maybe," Yuuri mused.

"That's not very reassuring. Sorry, I'm not trying to make it weird or anything. I just don't understand this."

"Neither do I," Yuuri went on quietly as he too turned his body towards the other and leaned forward, liking his lips slowly. "Instinctively it's like I have this fetish for it right now."

"Y-yeah, me too," Yuri whispered in return as he pushed his body all the way onto the couch so he was sitting faced towards Yuuri with his legs crossed. He reached for his hand and dragged it to his lower belly. "It's okay just to pretend for tonight, right? Pretend that this is alright and okay for us. Like how my age doesn't matter, how our careers don't matter right now. All that matters is making a baby."

"Is that what you want?"

"Y-yes."

"It's not good to think irrationally like this. That's how people get in trouble," Yuri said as he stood much to Yuri's quite mortification. He hadn't been expecting, though, for the other to grab for him. "I've never felt like this for anyone before," he said as he held out his hand and helped to hoist Yuri off of the bed. "Let's go to bed. Take off your clothes," he said as Yuri nearly jumped into action to do so.

"On your knees," the other ordered again, and again Yuri complied gladly, his body tingling with excitement as he crawled onto his mattress, naked and ready. "Bend down and I'll give you the baby you want so badly," he whispered dangerously.


	5. Chapter 5

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh along with the occasional moan of a voice or the creak of the bed were the only sounds in the hotel room for the rest of the evening. Yuri was on his hands and knees, face in the pillows and rear in the air for easy access. He was completely run ragged, feeling satisfied that he could be in bed while also being taken instead of being out somewhere public. Even if it wasn't his own bed, this was a far better alternative.

Little Yuri was holding onto a pillow, moaning out as each thrust of Yuuri's pelvis brought him immense pleasure. Each beautiful pump against his womb caused his eyes to flutter and a heavenly moan to come falling from past his lips. "Right there, please don't stop," he hissed while Yuuri reached for his arm and yanked it behind his back, pinning him tightly.

In response Yuri laughed and spread his mouth open into a twisted smile. "I like it rough. Abuse me more," he begged as he lowered his hips a little and jutted backwards against Yuuri's groin. "Ohnnn; fuck me so good."

"I like that you talk," Yuuri whispered low in his ear as he knelt over the other's pale body. "You're sure you've never done this before?" He whispered as kissed and bit as Yuri's slim shoulder blade. "You're kind of good at it."

"I just feels good to say thing that drive you crazy. I can feel that you like it. You fuck me a little harder and faster when I say something you like," he panted as he pulled his face away from the pillow, craning his neck so that he could kiss at Yuuri from behind. "I'll be you're all sorts of perverted. You'll probably get off if I call you Daddy or something,"

"I'm hardly old enough to be your father. I'm only 8 years older than you, you know," Yuuri said as his hand came up to grip on Yuri's slim throat and squeeze his windpipe a little, just enough to give the other some excitement, like he needed more stimulation. Yuri moaned as he swallowed a thick lump, loving the feeling of pressure against the tight grip of Yuuri's hand. He shivered when he heard Yuuri's voice again at his back. "Go on and say it, then. See what happens. Call me Daddy. You are just a little teenager after all so it should be easy for you."

"S-shut up!" Yuri yapped as he rutted backwards against his partner. He walked himself into this one. He squeezed his eyes shut and road back on Yuuri's cock a little, rocking with his body as he focused on the waves of pleasure, enjoying the sweet music of wet flesh. "Feels so good, D-daddy. Your cock is so fucking good. Oh Daddy, please," he whispered, both humiliated and liberated all at the same time for being able to let loose and act completely whorish.

"Please what?" Yuuri whispered. The younger rather liked the way he asked that. It wasn't like he was just talking to fill the air with dirty talk like one might see on some shitty porn, but because he was actually engaging him, wanting to share this intimate connection with him.

Yuri closed his eyes and raised his body off of the bed, allowing for the other's arms to wrap around his tiny waist. "Make me cum," he whispered. "Use me to satisfy you. I'll do anything and everything you want from now on. "Oh, please just give me your child."

\---

Although Yuri had never suffered one before, he was pretty sure that he was feeling the effects of a hangover come the wee hours of the morning. Yuuri was still in bed with him up to a certain point, though he was sure that the other must have not gotten much sleep due to Yuri having to get up and down periodically throughout the night. It was nerves that had him so unsettled.

When he opened his eyes come the chime of his alarm he was alone and cold in the room. Was it all just a dream? Haphazardly he twisted his body and pawed at the empty spot behind him. It couldn't have been a dream; the sheets were all torn up and disrupted. He was a restless sleeper, but not that restless. Yuuri must have snuck away back to his room before Victor awoke. With a groan he raised his arm and used the crook of his elbow to his forehead as he turned too look at the dark window of the room. It was snowing outside; he could see it in the crack between the curtains from where he was laying. It was beautiful.

He was sure that he felt back to normal even if he was tired as fuck. He heaved a heavy sigh as he curled up in his blankets. He didn't really have to get up or do anything right that very second. He wouldn't have to worry about practice so early at least. It would be a good idea, though, to get down to the rink sometime that morning to loosen up and ensure that his fucking legs were work right after being pounded like that. He was sore, but it was so satisfying!

There was a click at the door again, indicating that the other male had returned much to Yuri's secret delight. Quickly he closed his eyes again and made to pretend that he was a sleep as he felt the intruder to his room walk closer and closer to the bed until he was kneeling now in front of where he was pretending to snooze.

Yuuri's hand came to rest atop of his head, his fingers folded through his blond locks and moved them from his relaxed expression. Gently, Yuri opened his eyes and stared at Yuuri there in the darkness of his room. He could just make out the outline of him and the shape of his glasses. He grunted and twisted his face away. "I'm so tired," he complained.

"I'm sure. Here," Yuuri gave the other a bottle of water and fiddled with something in his hand.

Slowly Yuri came to sit in his bed and held out his hand for whatever it was that the other had to offer.

"I got you some over the counter medicine. This should help to stop your heat so that your scent won't cause any problems for you when you're trying to concentrate on your program."

"Thanks," Yuri muttered as he rubbed the palm of his hand into his eye.

"And this is an emergency contraceptive," he said as he put another pill into his hand. 

Yuri stiffened a little as he looked down. "Will it, you know, if I already am?"

"No; it'll just prevent you from getting pregnant if you aren't already. I figured that since we both decided to throw caution to the wind last night then the least we can do is take this one responsible action." Yuuri heaved a heavy sigh as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry; I should have been more level headed. This wasn't right."

"I liked it," Yuri muttered as he used the blunt of his thumb to outline the shapes of the pills. At the moment he was having an internal conflict between what was right and what his instincts wanted. He chewed on his lip. He wasn't a family person; he didn't like kids. He didn't even like married couples. So why was he having an issue swallowing that pill? "Things turned into a mess pretty quickly didn't they?" he asked as he looked up slowly from his hand.

"I suppose that's what they meant when other people talk about the dangers of omegas in heat," Yuuri snickered. He put his hands on the other skater's knees and stroked him fondly. "I'm not going to force you to take that pill of you don't want to. It goes against what I want instinctually as well, but I can't in good consciousness not at least take some precautions to protect your youth and career."

"What was that about omegas being successful athletes this day an age?" Yuri chuckled darkly as he picked the pill out of his hand and leaned to set it on the nightstand beside his bed. "I'm not worried about my career as long as I'm with you, okay? Pregnancy doesn't frighten me. Just don't, you know, up and leave me or something. "

"Okay, well just try and hold off until I can take proper responsibility for you. It'd look really bad if I just showed up to your parents and asked for your bond after you were already bred. Little backwards I think."

"You'd do that?" Yuri asked as he leaned forward. "Bond with me?"

"I, uh, had a really hard time not doing it last night. You made it really hard on me," he cleared his throat awkwardly as Yuri began to lace their finger together. "What happened to not wanting anyone else to know?"

"I still don't want anyone to know right now. I don't know, when I was reading up on omegas and their purpose it just clicked with me. And how we talked to each other like that last night? It just feels right," he sighed. "Anyway." Yuri broke himself off and pulled his hands away from his partners. "That's enough of that. Thank you for the suppressants. You're really cool to think of that. I know you're probably feeling just as out of whack as me at this point."

"Probably. So I suppose our competition between each other will still be evenly matched even if you and I aren't thinking very clearly."

"And I'll bet that even with us both being completely off of our game we'll still end up being better than everyone else," he added with a show of his cocky attitude.

"Maybe you will," Yuuri laughed quietly. " I'm going out with Victor today. There are some things that I want to talk to him about. Don't worry. You should rest a little while before you go practice. Text me if you need me, okay?"

"Victor, huh?" Yuri repeated as he raised a blonde brow.

"Don't worry," Yuuri reassured as he kissed the top of his head gently. "I'll see you later."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabulous readers,
> 
> This is the part where I admit to you all that I actually don't know what I'm doing. I started this story on a whim with the intention that it wouldn't be very long. Haw, silly me. I am incapable of doing small, simple things.

As much as he would have liked for his circumstances to change, it seemed that it would not be so for Yuri. And he even tried to be gentle on his body during practice. He loafed around in bed for some time that morning before he departed from his sex scented nest and was even sure to take a long, warm shower. Try as he might to be proactive about it, he just couldn't keep his mind focused. He could not, for the life of him, land any of his jumps.

Humiliating was not quite a sufficient enough of a word.

"Yuri! Your free leg! Pay attention to your free leg. Dammit, boy!" Yakov was yelling at him, though he could hardly tell for his ears were ringing and his head was spinning.

"Ugh, old man. Shut up for once," Yuri spat back with a scowl as he tried hard not to slam his face into the ice after he had barely landed his salchow. They both had quite enough of each other by that point in the day.

"Did you not clear you head like I told you last night? Well?"

Yuri came to a halt by the rink's walls to bend over his knees and concentrate on catching his breath, replying to his coach between slow gasps, "no; obviously I wasn't trying hard enough. I'm done with this," he declared stiffly. "I don't think there's any more of a point to be beating a dead horse here." He snatched for his water bottle and guzzled at the lukewarm liquid, barely taking the time to breath as he did so.

"This is your senior debut. We have come down to the line so you're nerves are understandable," Yakov mused as he adjusted his gloves.

"I'm not nervous!" Yuri barked with little patients for the fact that his coach was trying to level with him.

Yakov continued, caring not for Yuri's attitude. "Understandable," he began curtly, "but inexcusable. Figure it out, but don't push yourself to exhaustion. Hear me?"

Yuri curled his shoulders and scratched behind his ear. "Yes, Sir," he said with a hesitant nod. He felt hot in the face from having to be scolded like that in front of the other skaters.

Normally, he would have beat it out of there as fast as possible, but for some reason he felt like taking his time be it because he was sore and still groggy from the lack of sleep. He was fumbling around in his duffle back in the locker room when he felt a presence crawl up from behind him and the sound of a voice that he very much hated.

"What's got you so caught up in your own head, little guy?"

Yuri jerked his whole body in reaction to the voice. The sound of it had his neck hairs standing on end. "Oh my god; what do you want, J.J.!?" He groaned with so much exaggeration that it nearly hurt his throat from the effort.

"Ease up, kid. I'm just checking in on you. You look like you were having a really rough time out there," J.J. said with what seemed like genuine concern.

Yuri stared up at him blankly at first as the other man looked him up and down while the most blood curdling sneer unfolded on his expression. With a pointed finger, he jabbed at Yuri in the neck lightly while cackling simultaneously. "Oh, I see now what's got you all screwy."

"Ouch; fuck," Yuri hissed as he smacked his hand over the tender area on his neck. "Don't touch me, you creep!"

"Creep am I? Hey, I'm not the one that got all bit up. You must like it rough with how deep that bite is. So you tell me who the creep is?"

Fuck! Yuri quickly tugged on his shirt collar and covered up Yuuri's mark. He had nearly forgotten all about it. He was so distracted by everything else. His cheeks turned white hot with embarrassment as J.J. snickered on. "You're only, what, 15? That's kind of young for you to start the hanky panky, isn't it? Kids these days."

"I don't even understand what you mean by that, you backwoods Canadian," Yuri growled as he pushed his rear against the lockers behind him, prickling in defense to the man's rude behavior. "And I'm 16."

"It means that you were doing naughty things with someone when you probably shouldn't have been, " he teased as he sat down on the bench behind him. "I'll be nice because you're young and new to the big leagues. There was a time where I was in your shoes. So I can relate," he said as he crossed his leg and brought his fingers up to his chin.

Yuri raised an eyebrow and popped his hip to take a more relaxed stance. "I seriously doubt that. But please go on since you're under the impression that I care about your opinion."

"You can't go worrying about girls when there's a match at stake. I get it, you're traveling around, free as a bird, and you have all of these cute fans. What was it? Wanted to get with some of the spanish locals?"

Yuri rolled his eyes while the other continued. "You have to stay strong, can't let a woman get into your head during a match. All that matters is landing the jumps not landing someone in bed."

"Wow, you're so wise beyond my years," Yuri groaned as he rubbed the tender spot on his neck while he recalled the events of the previous night. He smirked as he recognized where he and Yuuri had made love.

Quickly he changed the subject as well as his tone. "I'll follow my own set of rules, but thanks anyway. I'll land the jumps in addition to landing whoever I want in bed, however many times I want.

"By the way, I hope the janitors cleaned up pretty good last night," he said with a snicker of his own. At last he was about to get a leg up in the conversation.

J.J. gave him a weird look. "Why?"

"Because you're sitting right where I popped my cherry last night. Hope you didn't just sit in my jizz," he said in the crudest way possible. He slid from his spot against the lockers and began to trot towards the door with his middle finger held in the air for J.J. while he left the other to sit and determine whether or not he was telling the truth. He figured that the other must have believed him when he heard an ungodly screech follow him out the door.

That ordeal at least served a purpose in lightening his mood even if it had been intrusive and annoying. By late afternoon Yuri was roaming around close by the hotel in search of something to eat. Idly, he wondered what it was that Yuuri was up to. He had said that he intended to talk with Victor that day, but he hardly knew what it could be about.

Yuuri had sworn up and down that there wasn't anything serious between him and his coach, and Yuri believed him, but it didn't eradicate the question as to what Yuuri felt that he needed to say. You can't very well break up with someone if you aren't officially dating them in the first place; can you?

Yuri furrowed his brow while he thought that over to himself and continued to mill about along the sidewalks with his hands shoved deep in his pockets for optimal brooding.

His life had turned upside down pretty quick. It still felt as though it were just a dream. He knew it wasn't, though; every time he thought back on it, he could feel the bite in his neck sting a little, giving him a beautiful surge of pleasure each time.

"I don't understand; why are you telling me this so randomly like this? After all of this time, you're saying something now?"

"I didn't intend for this to happen."

Yuri Froze in his tracks upon hearing the familiar voices of Victor and Yuuri.

Oh shit! Did he just wind up in the middle of their break up or something? Quickly he looked around him, trying to decipher where it was that the voices were coming from. He made an awkward leap out of the way and pushed himself up to the nearest wall for cover, scrunching his face as he held in his breath.

"I suppose these things can't be helped when it comes down to fate. I was just under the assumption that you and I were soul mates. It only made sense if you add everything up between us. How could I have known for sure, though, right? I never did come into my heat around you. I guess I regret that now," Victor was saying as Yuri crouched down against the wall.

No, really? So Victor was was an omega!?

Yuri didn't know how to process that bit of information. He jammed his finger in his ear to check to see if he was hearing right.

"How can you be so sure? You've never been sure about these sorts of things before. You're sudden confidence is a bit unnerving."

"I just have a feeling in my gut," Yuuri replied smoothly.

"Omegas, especially those who have never come into their heats before, can be deceiving, Yuuri," Victor continued coldly. "I'm sorry, but I can't take accept this, not without you giving me a proper chance."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuuri asked while the eavesdropping little blond began to seethe. What a cunt!

"I mean to say that you should have a taste of my heat and decide for yourself. Otherwise we can't truly be for certain now can we?"

Yuri puffed out his cheeks as he clenched his fists. He had half of a mind to shout, but waited until he heard what Yuuri had to say for himself. His stomach clenched tight in anticipation as he quelled his silent rage and listened intently.

"Victor, you know that I'm a very methodical person. I don't think I'm the kind of person to take these decisions very lightly. You should take me seriously when I say these sorts of of things."

"Humor me a little? Please?"

Yuri could have done something clever; he could have been witty; he could have been cool, but instead he chose to stand from his hiding spot and incoherently yell at the two, startling the both of them.

Like the fucking prima ballerina he knew he was deep down inside, he bound out and with lighting fast movements and jumped to Yuuri's side, growling and showing his teeth like some back ally tabby.

Bad idea.

Victor blinked three times before his lips cracked opened and he began to laugh with a chilling sound, clutching to the stitches that were growing in his sides as the whole ordeal unfolded in front of him.

"Now way! Yurio!? An omega? I had no idea! Wow!"

Yuri blushed as he glanced backwards and Yuuri. "It's come as a surprise to everyone I think; myself included," he muttered as he wiggled backwards so he could link his arm up with Yuuri's.

"But you're not bound; so what's this all about soul mates?" Victor said as he gently wiped a tear from his eye. "Your bite is in the wrong spot, but it is a very handsome one I'll admit," he said as he mirrored where Yuri's bite was on his own skin with a tap of his gloved finger.

"I'm sorry, but I'll say to you what I said to Yuuri. I don't intend to let this go easily, not until I know for sure for myself. We omegas all dream of finding our soul mates, Yurio. So don't just willy nilly get comfortable with trying to take away one," Victor said as he narrowed his eyes.

He shot a glare to the other male standing in front of him. "I'm not impressed, Yuuri, with you right now. Taking a youngblood for a bond is a bad idea. You're better off settling with an experienced lover; you won't get into nearly as much trouble with an omega who's grown into his heat," Victor sniffed with way too much pride.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Yuri quipped. "Don't just assume you know everything about me already."

"Don't I, though? Let me guess, your first heat went something like this: 'oh, fill me up; I don't care how you do it; please, I need it; I won't mind the consequences. Pregnancy will be a gift. Please give me your child.' Does that sound about right?"

Yuri promptly shut his mouth tight though he stood his ground in front of the other.

"Well, I'm right; aren't I? We've all been there as omegas. It's our greatest purpose in life no matter how much of a life we make of ourselves outside of it. I have just as much of a desire to fulfill that desire of mine as well, but I've been patient and smart about it. I suggest you do the same."


	7. Chapter 7

For we know that the law is spiritual: but I am carnal, sold under sin. Romans 7:14 

Have you ever…. Just had something so powerful happen to you that you’ve known not what to do but become overwhelmed with emotion? Maybe you dropped to your knees? Maybe you burst into tears? I’m sure we’ve all been there sometimes. I’ve been there myself. I’m there right now. I mean, I’m here right now. I came across my soul mate. I know it. He’s right here standing behind me.

Have you ever had circumstances line up in such hard hitting ways that they’ve left you in awe because it was probably due to divine intervention? Like just sometimes the existence of Him is too hard to ignore? 

Maybe you believe in God; maybe you don’t. Maybe you believe in Him, but hate Him for what sin has done to you and He has seemingly allowed it.

Maybe you’re not sure about what you believe, like it’s a scary thought to think that there’s nothing, and that life is just random and probably meaningless, but the idea of church is uncomfortable so you don’t go or you avoid people who go. Like you don’t want to be one of those people. The kind get these doey eyed looks that say the weirdest of things. Like: “I prayed to God and He forgave me.” 

Cringy, right? And what’s more cringy is that I’m sitting here talking like this. Sorry.

Perhaps some of you have figured this from weird evidence in other stories; perhaps some of you are getting smacked in the face with this for the first time and you’re just sitting here wondering why you’re experiencing this right now, or where in the hell this came from. Feel free to ignore me if you want. Skip over this bit if this doesn’t interest you. I won’t mind.  
Weird things happen so they get explained and redeemed in weird ways. 

My name is Yuri Plisetsky and I think I got a little carried away. Like it says up there in the scripture, “I am carnal, sold under sin.” The very nature of me, the very nature of us all, is, well, the desire of the flesh: carnal desire. Maybe it’s an addiction: drugs, alcohol, eating, ect. Maybe it’s an obsession (not necessarily addictions) like to social media, internet, porn….. Erotica. 

Yeah, I got carried away. This is my fault. And it’s not a bad thing. 

The flesh is carnal and the battle is spiritual. We all have a body, soul, and spirit and they have to get taken care of in different ways. I’m only 16 but I get that.  
Proof of His existence is that we have these internal struggles sometimes. Is what I’m doing wrong? Is me standing here right now wrong? 

I’m a fool that rushed into somethings and now I’m getting called out on it? And what’s worse is that I recognize that I’m wrong and now I’m mad about it. 

Shit. I screwed up. So that’s human nature. 

Spiritual nature is recognizing that there is a battle and understanding that we will continuously battle with sin until we go to Heaven. I believe in Heaven; I also believe in God. Surprise! And that’s what’s hanging out in my head right now as I stand here stupidly, wondering how I’m supposed to make this exchange work. 

Sex is nice. And it’s okay to like it and to want to read about it, or watch it or whatever. Maybe not in abundance and maybe not to the extent of vulgarity like with me; okay, my bad….  
I’m ashamed right now, but I know there’s a natural explanation for it. I have to stand here and figure this out. Am I just going to stand here and ignore that what I chose to do was probably wrong--or at least how I went about it was wrong? It shouldn’t have been sex first.

So it’s okay. This is okay; I just need to circle things back. Reel things in so to speak. Right? Before Christ we wrestle with sin, with flesh; when we walk with Christ instead we battle with sin.  
I’m strong. I can do this. I can stand up and admit it. Victor is a man. And I am too, not a very old one- but that’s beside the point. He’s called me out on my big mistake. I jumped the gun and let my instincts and desire get the better of me. He’s right; I know he is. I went about this in all the wrong ways. It was just about what felt good at the time. 

I’m shaking as I glance back nervously to Yuuri. We said a lot of weird things to each other between last night and this morning, but they felt right. I know they’re right in some way; that’s the faith part that I have. He’s in my life for a reason. This happened the way it did for a reason.

I could be a better man right now or I could act like a brat like how I usually do. Being a brat is easy, but I should probably do the right thing. Especially since I was the rude one here who butted in. 

___________

Victor crossed his arms and gave a look of pity as Yuri stood there silently.

“Yuri, you should have let me handle this,” came a voice at his back. Yuri winced as he looked at the man behind him. The other had such a way with hardly looking like he was ever mad at anything. He stood there patiently as he adjusted his nerdy glasses on his nose. Yuri crinkled his own nose and sniffed. 

“I can’t,” he muttered as he glanced back at Victor. “I can’t just stand back and be okay when someone combats you. It made me itch,” he said as Victor gave a nod of having understood what he meant.

“Look. I believe in fate. And I believe that this is fate,” Yuri began again as he looked at Victor. “I shouldn’t have butted in; and I shouldn’t have let this happen the way that it did. But it did. And I’m sorry…. Victor, but my faith tells me that it at least happened for a reason. I should stand by that. I don’t think Yuuri is yours. I believe he is mine. Or I am his. Whichever comes first. However you want to look at it.

“You’re right. I said a lot of things last night to get what I wanted. I begged for Yuuri to impregnate me and we had this moment where it happened. Don’t excuse that, Victor, for me being a weak omega. I may not be a very experienced one, or even a good one due to a lack of education, but I know when I feel something down in my soul.

“I read a lot about soul mates last night. You don’t want to hear it because you’re jealous, but I believe that God put us together and made my heat happen when it did because I’m meant to be for Yuuri. Now I have a full belly of seed and I’m really happy and I feel this weird sense of completion. 

“You can’t willfully ignore someone’s fate. You can’t disrespect Yuuri when he say something to you like that. You should believe him. I want to bond with Yuuri, so please, just please don’t,” Yuri tapered off.

“Don’t what, Yura?” Victor asked, softer, kinder. 

“Don’t get in the middle of it. Just let it be fate. And don’t insult me or my inexperience.” 

For a while none of the men standing there said anything. The only sound they could hear was the winter breeze whistling along between the old brick buildings. Yuri glanced up. He hadn’t even realized that they were standing in front of a fine old Church. Was that irony? 

From ahead of him he could hear Victor snort at first before he resorted to giggling. He was laughing at him again. Yuri’s face flushed of color and his cheeks grew hot.

“Soul mates. I suppose I can’t argue with that. It’s who we are as omegas, incomplete souls, empty ones just wishing and waiting.” There was a low grumble from Victor before he coughed and scuffed his shoe along the cobblestoned street below. 

“I wish the best for you two. There’s a glow about you, Yuri, right now. I can see it. I think fate has given you what you wanted. It’ll be hard from here on out, but if you just remember that in a weird way wear are all in this together. I’ll be happy to offer you my help whenever it’s needed.” 

Victor screwed up his face a little before he nuzzled down into his wool jacket and scrunched up his shoulders. “I guess congratulations is in order then?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabulous readers,
> 
> I'm going to be wrapping up this story soon. I will be making a sequel where I will write domestic fluff and smut as stand alone oneshots. There, I will take requests for this pair in this universe. Think of what you all might want and drop me your replies in the comments below in this chapter or the next. I'll be sure to work on your requests and post them as I recieve them to the sequel: Russian Flower and Daddy's Kiss.

What in the hell was that supposed to mean? "Fate has given him what he wanted." And what the hell was all that about a "glow" to him? They departed from Victor shortly after that exchange, both Yuri's together. It hardly felt like a victory for little Yuri. He bundled downwards into his jacket and shivered as Yuuri reached for the small of his back. He flinched. He felt terrible; truly he did, that he had taken something from someone. A victory in the rink was one thing, but to take someone's potential mate? He tried so hard to picture how Victor might feel, but fell short in visualizing it.

"Do you suppose he'll be okay, Victor I mean?" Yuri said as he glanced sideways to the other.

"I hope so. I care for Victor, Yuri. I didn't have any intention of hurting him," he said slowly. It was clear that he was disappointed in Yuri's intrusion in the matter. Yuri could at best sympathize, but he couldn't pretend that he was sorry about it. The teen pushed his lips together and shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head back and forth.

"I didn't intend for this to happen," he eventually said. "My heat came in at the wrong time."

"How is it by the way?" Yuuri said nonchalantly. He really was unnervingly stoic when the occasion least called for it. Why wasn't he more angry? Or sad even? Hadn't Yuri essentially just jumped in the middle of his love life with Victor? In the very least Yuri could understand anger.

He sniffed at first before he opened his mouth against the cold to reply. "I'm hot as hell and my hips are starting to really hurt," he said. He took a moment to close his eyes and visualize where on his body hurt the most. Hips for one, but there was a low cramping feeling in his abdomen. It hurt everytime he walked, and most of all when he stayed still for too long, like unbearable cramping that made him want to moan in pain. He assumed that it was his womb that was the source of the pain, but he had no idea of what was normal or not; he supposed that Yuuri wouldn't know either. Part of him couldn't help but be a little scared that he had hurt this beautiful part of his body. He didn't want to ruin anything.

"I feel this pain in my womb where you filled me up," Yuri continued as he pulled his hand out of his jacket and touched his tender abdomen. He was still a tad swollen and distended, but not nearly as bad as it had been last night.

"Is it serious?" Yuuri said as he stopped and tugged on Yuri's elbow, wanting him to stop as well and look at him. There was a real look of concern on Yuuri's face this time, nothing stoic about his reaction. "You're not hurt are you?" he said as he swallowed what looked like a thick lump in his throat. "Yuri, tell me you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if I did something to hurt you."

"I don't think you hurt me, but I'll be royally pissed if you've ruined my finals tonight," he sniffed as he looked away with a blush on his cheeks. "You've got my head screwed on all wrong. I can hardly think straight when I'm on the ice," he muttered. "With Victor, you, me. Everything is weird now isn't it?"

"You should go get some rest if your hips hurt, Yuri. You have to take care of yourself," Yuuri offered as he stepped closer and put his hands on the teen's waist.

"You and I are competitors," Yuri went on to say. "You want to win gold don't you?"

"Don't throw the competition, Yuri."

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to. I just don't want to see you hurting because you felt like you wasted all of Victor's time. I get that you love him. I'm going to say that I love you too now, though. So I don't want to see you upset either."

There was a moment where Yuuri looked like he didn't know what he wanted to believe anymore. Truly the look of conflict on his face was near painful for Yuri to see. It made the smaller teen feel so guilty for what he had brought about in the other skater's life so quickly and with such ferocity. "You know, 'cuse it's normal for me to love you you and all," Yuri uttered quickly as he rolled his eyes elsewhere from Yuuri's expression. "Um, b-because you said you'd be down to date me last night. So I'm holding you to it. It's okay for me to love you. And if you want to love me, that's fine too. Bah!" He shut himself up and pushed his hands to cover Yuuri's mouth as though the other had been the one that was just blathering on like an idiot.

"Let's skate our best and make it a fair match, nothing out of the ordinary inside of the rink."

"And when this is over?" Yuuri said beneath his hands; his breath was really hot against Yuri's chilled fingertips.

"When this is over? I haven't gotten that far yet. So I dunno," he quipped as he waved off the comment. "Like I said my head is all wrong now," he said as he pulled his hands away from Yuri's face and waved off any more comments. "I've got to go," he said as he rolled his shoulders while Yuuri gave him an endearing sort of look. "So kiss me goodbye," Yuri barked, causing the other to jump before he quickly stepped forward and complied with the teens request.

"Good luck, Yuri," he whispered hot against his lips before they parted ways.

/

The crowds were filing into their seats around the arena; hundreds of spectators had come from all over the city and some followed from all over the world to watch their favorite skaters. Normally Yuri wouldn't let things like that get to his nerves, but he was terrified that evening as he stood behind the curtain.

He was usually such an aloof little shit that he didn't bother to watch the other competitors lest they psych him out, but this time he felt himself pawing at the thick curtains and peeling them back curiously. He just wanted to watch Yuuri, needed to see him skate with that beautiful determination. Was Yuuri just as flustered as he?

Yuri had learned to hate Eros due in part because he was mostly jealous that Yuuri got the cooler song, but he was hearing it with a clean mind as if for the very first time that night, and Yuuri, too, was skating to it as though it were his very first time as well. He was bold, new, his jumps were precise.

Yuri found himself clutching to the curtains with anticipation. He was going to try a quad; he could tell after seeing him practice it over and over again; he himself had become so familiar with Yuuri's physical cues as to what moves he was going to try in the rink. Yuri clutched to the fabric in his hand and gritted his teeth. "What are you doing you jackass?" he muttered under his breath. "Don't unde rotate. Commit if you're gonna fucking do it," he said as he glared at the Japanese man out on the ice.

Barely a land; one hand down on the ice. "Damnit, Yuuri," Yuri muttered as he shook his head and watched him finish his piece, seeing him lay himself bare on the ice for the world to see. His tears; his fears; his weaknesses. Yuri's heart sank in his chest as he pulled away from the curtain.

Man, you'd think he'd have more of a prowest on the ice after all the moves he tried in bed just the night before. Yuri shook his head and milled backwards while he waited for his turn, wondering what it must have been that Yuuri had been thinking in his skate for Eros: sexual love.

Now what would the reverse be for him in Agape? What would was innocence to Yuri now that he was no longer a child, but a bred a omega? He blinked stupidly. That was a really piss poor time to bring that up for himself. Innocence? After the night head last night? Every time he turned around he caught himself fawning over the whole ordeal. He was carrying a secret inside of him and it both terrified and excited him.

He shivered as he crossed his arms across his chest, thinking to himself over and over again.

Innocent love? A child's love? He was no child. A pure love, then? Not for Yuuri; love for Yuuri was physical, raw, powerful.

Fuck; what was it that had his womb ache so much? He felt it throb just as he rested his skate onto the ice for the first time that night. He shivered, trying to wrap his head around it as he waited for his cue.

As the music played, he wandered off, far from the competition, far from his aggressive nature. He delved into that untapped part of his soul, asking himself, asking God what it was. He always thought that it was ironic that his song was so angelic, but for the night it seemed so fitting, so beautiful. As he stepped into his jumps, he thought what it all meant when it came together; what the big picture was. Innocence wasn't gone from him, though he felt as though he had never had it to begin with; no, innocence was growing within him.

Yes; that had to be it. That weird feeling low in his womb; that hazy feeling in his heart and his mind. A mother's innocence; a child's innocence. He was an omega. His mighty gift was life, to make life, give life. That love was pure. A love for what was in his womb. A love for what would become of him in the months to come.

There was a ringing in his ears and he almost couldn't tell that it was the end of his song, the end of his run, the roar of the crowd. He had totally blacked out what he had been doing. It all made so much sense. He panted and straightened up his body, blushing as he looked around as though everyone had known exactly what it was that he had been thinking.

Yuri flushed a deep shade of red as he looked out on the crowd, not seeing Yuuri anywhere, but instead catching sight of Victor as the announcers yelled about his short program world record.

He stared at Victor for a good long while before he closed his eyes and nodded his head to the older omega, figuring the least he could do was show him some respect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabulous readers,
> 
> Welp; this is the last chapter! Thanks so much for reading. This one went on a little bit longer than I intended for it to. No matter; I'm glad we all had fun!
> 
> As I said in the last chapter I will be posting a sequel: Russian Flower and Daddy's Kiss where you can make requests for this pair in this universe. It'll just be where I dump cute little oneshots I get in my head.
> 
> There will be no chronological order as every chapter I write will be a stand alone. I have no rules; if you want to request fluff that's fine. If you want to request smut or a particular kink that's fine too. All kinks are welcome so request away, my lovelies! Drop me your requests in the comments below and I'll get to work!

The battle between the two Yuris was the highlight of his teen life. Annoying, yes, but he wouldn't have traded it for the world in the end. He had gained a lot; a gold medal for one because both Yuuri and Victor really did know how to push his buttons just right, but also a new found love for his body and for his greater purpose.

_He was covered in sweat, gold medal proudly hanging around his neck, sitting in the press conference with hundreds of reporters and cameras all pointed at him. He was still having such a hard time composing himself. He would pause mid sentence and take a second to collect himself, taking a drink of water every so often in between a flurry of questions and camera shots._

_"Truly this has been a fulfilling debut for you; topping your senior team member in your first Grand Prix. What could possible be in store for you next?" A reporter nearest to Yuri said into her microphone._

_Yuri cleared his throat and took a thoughtful moment to tug on his braid, playing with his wet hair while he thought of how to say it. He glanced at Yuuri who was sitting beside him with his own silver medal around his neck. They gave each other a cheery smile before he turned again to face the sea of cameras._

_"I'm going to be taking next season off," he announced as the room gave a collective gasp. "I have a lot of things I need to get in order for myself."_

_"You're only 16, almost 17; what could you possibly need to get in order for yourself at such a young age ?" A different reporter asked from across the room, caring not that he was out of turn._

_"Hmm; well I've been in heat for the past few days. I'm taking the next season off to recuperate-"_

_"Do you mean to say you're an omega?! There's nothing in your record that says that!?" A few reporters garbled out at the same time in a variety of different ways, interrupting Yuri's reply. The cameras flashed harder and faster than ever as the room of reporters began to talk in a loud, excited roar._

_Yuri tugged on his braid again. "Surprise!" he said, though he hardly said it with an excited tone. "The best I can figure is that it must have been a dormant gene in my family. I come from a long line of betas so there was no reason to suspect. I shouldn't have been skating in this condition; I need to take the next season off to take in this new development. I didn't even know myself until this happened," he said slowly as Yuuri reached for him from under the table and squeezed his leg reassuringly._

_"Do you have plans of starting a family?!"_

_"Yuri, do you expect to be taking this season off for a pregnancy?"_

_Yuri looked around the room, feeling camera shy for a moment. Yakov was standing off in the corner looking like a fish out of water, but could the old man really say that he hadn't had a sneaking suspicion? He had witnessed the spiral downward over the last few weeks for Yuri._

_The teen twitched a little as Yakov began to trudge forward, intending to halt the intrusive questions._

_He didn't have to answer those if he didn't want to, but he still chose to lean into the mics sitting in front of him. "I do; yes."_

/

Yuuri was pacing back and forth in the bathroom, too nervous to stop and sit still. He kept glancing at his watch, then to the counter, then to his watch again. Eventually he was going to have to look. He couldn't stay in that little room forever.

Outside, he could hear Yuuri's family bustle about with their evening business. Yuuri's father was cooking in the kitchen, his mother was serving guests, his sister was ushering dishes back and forth from the kitchen. There was a relatively full house that night, a cordial friends and family get together for Yuuri's homecoming.

Well, it wasn't all for Yuuri; everyone was glad to have Yuri back in Japan as well so the party was more or less for the both of them. He was one of the guests of honor; soooooo, he was going to have to come out of the bathroom eventually; sooooooooooo he was going to have to look at that test that was on the counter taunting him.

He'd feel like a royal moron if he made such a big show about being an omega only to arrive to this point a month later with an empty womb.

Did he want this? Wow, he was nervous. That was a stupid question. Yuri shook his head and patted his face with his hands. Wanting it or not wanting it was irrelevant. He either was or he wasn't at that point.

Yuri straightened and inched a little closer to the counter, outstretching his hand for the little pink stick, staring down at it with such an expression of irrational fear.

Quickly Yuri snatched for it and held his breath.

Yuuri was sitting at the table with Minako and Yuuko, chatting with them quietly as they rested down for dinner that evening. Yuuri was about to open his mouth and ask where little Yura had run off to when there came a loud clatter from down the hall.

The three of them were sitting with alarmed expressions as Yuri came to them and sat down to the table with a loud thump. He smacked his hand against the wood, looking very serious. "Oi," he said loudly enough that quite a many people stopped to stare at him, wondering what it possibly could have been that made him mad that time.

Yuri looked down at his hand before he slid the test across the table to Yuuri. He raised his face and looked to his bonded alpha with such pride in his bright green eyes. His smile was just too big for his face. He felt as though he might burst with joy in that very moment. "I'm pregnant!" he cheered, half laughing, half crying. He knew it; oh how he just knew it!

The look of wonder, awe, terror, shock, and pride all intermixed on Yuuri's face was marvelous for Yuri to experience. He sat there, quite still for being so excited, while he waited for the other to register what had just happened.

Yuuri choked and looked down at the positive test then up at the three sitting at the table to him. All eyes were on Yuuri now. It was as though for a moment his face couldn't work right before his expression bloomed in to the finest depiction of delight that anyone on the earth could ever witness.

"Really?!" he gasped as he jumped to his knees and leaned over the table eagerly all while Yuri began to nod his head vigorously.

"I am! I'm pregnant!" he said as he tried his best to keep the tears from welling in his eyes. "I knew you were right for me. I knew it," he said, feeling stupid to be getting so sappy in front of everyone.

From the serving window Yuuri's father was gabbing excitedly. "My son! My son! I'm going to be a grandpa!" His mother began to dance around in a small circle with joy, clapping her hands as she did so. Minako and Yuuko couldn't have screamed louder as they crawled forward on the tatami mat and wrapped their arms around Yuri's small body, crying as usual.

A great many more people in the room clapped their hands and some even came to pat Yuuri on the back all while Yuri sat there beaming at him, beaming at his alpha as Yuuri pulled his glasses off and looked back at him with tears filling his eyes.


End file.
